Shinjitsu
by bitesizedallyx3
Summary: 9 years ago… I remember that day so clearly. Haosama, you said you loved me… has everything changed or…did you never like me? Please tell me the truth… One shot Mari x Hao. Please enjoy & if you don't mind...please R&R :D


**A/N: **At first I was going to name this "I want the truth" but now I think I rather it Shinjitsu (basically means truth anyways). Please enjoy, I won't mind constructive criticism because I'm still at beginner level for One shots. :

**Mari's POV**

_Hao-sama…9 years ago, you claimed that you loved Mari. Mari gave you her everything…you said you'll come back to Mari. Hao-sama would never lie to Mari…_ I thought to myself. Things didn't seem the way it was. 9 years ago… I remember that day so clearly. Hao-sama, you said you loved me… has everything changed or…did you never like me? Please tell me the truth…

_**FLASHBACK I (HAO OOCNESS ALERT) (Not Mari's POV) **_

"_Marion Phauna…it's time for you to face death." A not so important enemy (coughRencough) declared raising his kwan dao. Mari just shrugged it off and got off the ground. (She fell down out of nowhere and started panicking. She was kind of thankful that something came to take her mind off of it.)_

"_Doesn't really matter, Hao-sama isn't here to witness it anyways. Mari … is bored by your empty threats. If you want to kill Mari that much, make Mari interested and struggle for your life…" Mari said monotonously. Mari fought Ren and nearly killed him. However, a ball of fire was shot at Chuck. Mari watched in silent horror as her dear Chuck was burned by fire. She heard the spirit inside Chuck screaming. Mari looked up and found herself glaring at her master. She watched as Hao helped Ren up. Ren looked confused as well. Then he realized what was going on when the younger Asakura twin jumped on Hao's back, slinging an arm around his neck and ended up standing next to him. _

"_Hao…sama…" Mari said in a hushed whisper. She fell to the ground and lightly touched the remainder of Chuck. She felt the spirit inside her doll come out. The spirit noticed its master's sad form and formed into spirit ball mode, perching on Mari's shoulder. Hao didn't know whether what he did was wrong or right, but he knew if his followers kept following him, they would be killed. Mari was one of his companions that didn't bother him at all nor did she crave for more power to overthrow him, like others did. He noticed Mari stood up and wobbled a bit before staggering off. Then, Hao noticed Mari stopped moving and fell down. Hao walked over there (sped walked…but let's pretend that he didn't care much ;X) and noticed that Mari fainted. Hao carried her and transported Mari (in his arms), Ren, Yoh and himself back to Funbari inn, where Hao promised Yoh he would be staying. Hao still had thoughts to take over, but now it's not taking over the world, it's becoming heir to the Asakura family. However, in order to be the heir, he had to marry and have a child before he would be the leader. Yoh didn't care to take over, since now he was THE Shaman King. _

_Hao stared at Mari's face and noticed for the first time that she WAS quite beautiful. Her green eyes were usually dull and bored until she sees him. She considers him as her savior, the one who saved her from her misery. He smirked. Even though he didn't really love her, he could just charm her into being his bride and have her bear his child. He brought her into his room at the inn and had Faust VIII check up on her. Faust said she was just starved and dehydrated, not much of a big deal. Hao nodded and went into his room to find her tucked in. He allowed himself to touch her face. Hao planted a soft kiss on her forehead and sat by the bed to watch her sleep. He noticed her mouth parted slightly as she slept and her normally pale cheeks were rosy as the blankets' warmth got to her. Unknown to him, Hao had fallen asleep with a hint of smile on his face as he stared at Mari._

_The Next Morning,_

_Mari opened her eyes and noticed she was at an unfamiliar area. She looked around and found Hao sitting there staring at her. She almost screamed, but she remembered how much Hao hated people screaming, so she kept quiet. _

"_Hao-sama?" Mari asked. Hao looked at her. "Where is this and why is Mari here?" _

"_This is Funbari inn; I live here with Yoh, Anna, Faust VIII & his wife and Ryu now. Even though I tried to kill them, they gave me a second chance." Hao said. Mari nodded, understanding bit by bit as he explained more to her._

_The next few weeks Mari understood Hao and his "family" more. Hao decided to get his plan into action._

"_Mari, can I speak with you for a while?" Mari nodded and excused herself from the group. They walked out into the hall. _

"_Mari, will you go out with me?" Mari looked confused. "The couple's kind." _

"_Oh…Mari understands now. Mari accepts." Mari said. She tried to smile, but since she hasn't been smiling ever since she was born, it became a pathetic attempt. Mari frowned and pouted. "Mari doesn't know how to smile. Will Hao-sama show Mari?" Hao laughed at her and Mari huffed. Hao smiled softly and allowed his hand to touch her cheeks. Mari blushed and felt Hao curving the corners of her mouth upward. Mari placed her hands to stop his movements and she smiled, showing off a really beautiful face. "Mari was just kidding. Mari doesn't know how to smile, but Mari understands the concept of smiling. One smiles when they're really happy unless they just love to smile at all times." _

"_Let's go now?" Hao asked. Mari shook her head._

"_An hour later, Hao-sama." Hao nodded and Mari ran up to her room after giving a cute smile to Hao. _

_They went out on a date and had so much fun. Mari never knew how dating felt like until then. She gave an inexperienced peck to Hao on his cheeks. _

_**End FLASHBACK I**_

FLASHBACK II  


"_Hao-sama…if you ever have a child, what would you name it?" Mari asked all of a sudden. _

"_Why do you ask?" Hao asked. Mari blushed._

"_Well, Mari was walking around a bookstore yesterday, trying to find a book, and Mari found a book on baby names instead." Mari answered. Hao thought for a while._

"_Well, if it's a male, I would name it Sanyu…because it means happiness, something that I didn't have. So if I named my son Sanyu, then he'll be the happiness that I never had before." Hao said. Mari nodded in full understanding._

"_How about if it's a girl?" Mari asked. Hao pinched her nose._

"_That will be up to the mother to decide, won't it?" Hao said smirking. Mari blushed a bright shade of pink._

"_What does Hao-sama mean by that?" Mari asked in a small voice. Hao laughed at her expression. They were about 19 now. Hao wrapped his arms around her possessively and placed a light kiss on her lips. _

"_If you don't mind, I'd rather show what I mean than explain." Hao said as he led her into her room. There… stuff happened. You could guess… it is rated T -.-;; so no details. _

_A few weeks later, Mari found out that she was pregnant. She was unsure whether or not she should tell Hao, but that decision wasn't made by her._

"_Mari, I need to go somewhere for a few years. Wait for me." Hao said. Mari's tears streamed down her face for the first time, Hao was leaving her…when she needed him the most. Hao hugged Mari close to him. Unknown to him, he fell for her deeply already. Hao picked up his suitcase by the door and walked out. Mari sank to the floor with her hands on her stomach._

"_Mari…was going to tell you…of the news." Mari whispered. She too, packed up her stuff and left with the money she had. She saw a middle aged woman trying to find something at a nearby shrine and she went towards her. She found out the woman was a midwife/shaman and the woman took Mari in after knowing she was pregnant. She treated Mari like her own daughter and apprentice. When Mari's babies were born, it was a girl and a boy. Of course, she named the boy Sanyu, but she named the girl Marisa…Risa for short. _

_**End FLASHBACK II**_

"Okaa-san…can you tell us more about otou-san?" Sanyu asked running up. He looked exactly like Hao with the brown hair (it was short though) but he had green eyes. He was also a happy child…like what his father wanted him to be.

"Risa…wants to learn about otou-san." Marisa said. She was the striking image of Mari, with exception of the eyes that were dark brown and the long hair that was let down.

"Fine, okaa-san will tell you about your otou-san. He was mostly thought to be a nice guy. He was a powerful shaman and he was our leader at that time. We served him as companions and I met him when he went to Italy to recruit people. There's nothing much to say…because I won't tell you who he is yet. Sanyu…he wanted to name his boy that…because you'll be the happiness he never had before." Mari said smiling. After all the time with the midwife and her two angels, she rid of her old habit of speaking in third person.

"Risa…wants to meet otou-san…" Marisa said. Mari sighed and bent down. The two kids saw tears in their mother's eyes. "Risa is sorry for making okaa-san cry…"

"Risa, it's not that…it's just okaa-san doesn't know where otou-san is." Mari said sweetly, wiping her tears. They made Mari go rest while they went outside to play. They walked past a ran-down inn and saw steam through the door. On the gate, it said "Asakura". The two curious monkeys I mean kids walked in and looked around. They saw nothing scary, but thought it was a pretty place. They noticed they were at the back door and walked around to the front door. There, they heard a man yelling. He had long hair and was yelling at a guy who looked carefree.

"Hey, it's not our fault your girlfriend disappeared after you disappeared." Yoh said.

"What? Mari…she disappeared?" Hao whispered. The twins looked at each other. Sanyu walked up to Hao while Marisa held his sleeves.

"Excuse me… are you talking about Marion Phauna?" Sanyu asked.

"Do you know her?" Hao asked bending down. Marisa shrunk further behind Sanyu before speaking.

"Hai…we know where she is." Marisa said.

"Can you show me where she is?" Hao asked. Marisa looked at Sanyu who nodded and Marisa concentrated her shamanic powers and teleported the three of them (including Hao) to the shrine.

"We're home!" Sanyu shouted enthusiastically. Footsteps were heard as Hao's heart pounded faster. When he saw an aged woman, he looked freaked out.

"Nana…we met this guy…" Marisa said really softly.

"Hm… is that so? He's probably the guy Mari-chan is calling for in her dreams. Young man, come, I'll show you where she is." The woman said leading the way. Hao calmed down and followed her. She brought him to a room and "threw" him inside. He looked at the bed and there lied the woman he fell in love with. He bent down towards her face and brushed away her hair. Mari shifted at the touch and opened her eyes to find herself staring at the warm eyes of Hao. She turned away, thinking that she was hallucinating. She turned back and saw him again, and she pinched his cheeks. When he groaned in pain, she threw herself on him. She buried her face in his chest.

"Where have you been, Hao-sama? I've been waiting for 9 whole years. You said you loved me…I want the truth…do you?" Mari asked. Hao nodded and kissed her on the lips. The door banged open.

'_Grr…Sanyu…no chocolate for you this week, Risa…no playing with Sokoui this week.' _Mari gave them the look and they shrunk a little before Sanyu stood up and pounced on his mother.

"Okaa-san…Nana said for us to get you to cook." Sanyu said. Mari groaned and stood up as Sanyu got off of her.

"Okaa-san…Risa…is hungry…" Marisa said really softly.

"Sanyu, take care of Risa for a while." Mari said. Hao had thought Mari was married to someone else, but when he heard the name Sanyu, he remembered their conversation.

"Okaa-sama…Risa…wants to know…if Asakura-san is otou-san…" Marisa said with a little more courage.

"I know, Risa beat me in asking!" Sanyu said with a big, proud smile at his sister.

"Eh…well…yes." Mari said finally. Hao looked surprised and the two kids looked happy.

"Otou-san!" they jumped on him, engulfing Hao into a big hug.

Hao was surely shocked at this turn of events, but nevertheless, he was happy. He immediately proposed to Mari and he invited all the companions that they had and all the friends of his brother and most importantly, his family. At the wedding, as a gift, Hao has finally achieved his goals. His parents & grandparents loved Sanyu's happy attitude and Marisa's quiet attitude. They greatly approved of Mari and they all lived happily. Well, not really Yoh. He and Anna have been married for quite sometime. However…Anna was pregnant. Pregnant women + a lazy ass husband equal a ton of torture for the husband.

A/N: Likey or no likey? Well…about Risa & Sokoui … Sokoui is like Mari's Chuck. I seriously hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. I do hope the title is right.


End file.
